


Kiss me tenderly

by omagerdnerdynord



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Harleen Quinzel Loves Pamela Isley, Harley needs a hug, Lesbian Sex, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty, Spoilers, Swearing, a lot of swearing really, a rendition of that scene we've all been respectfully looking at, dr psycho being an asshole, dumbass gays, harley being gay af, harlivy - Freeform, some kiteman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omagerdnerdynord/pseuds/omagerdnerdynord
Summary: This couldn’t be happening. Harley watched in horror as the tied-up Dr Psycho started glowing red, screaming and laughing maniacally. A burst of light shot upwards from his ridiculously large head and illuminated the sky, forming a giant screen for all of Gotham to see. The short egomaniac was broadcasting the memories he’d stolen from Ivy, a weirdly-in-3rd-person rendition of what had transpired in Themyscira.ORA rendition of that scene we've all been respectfully looking at (from s2 ep12), Harley Quinn's POV, her thoughts, feelings,memories and realizations, and quite a bit of smut.You can refresh your memory here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uq-og5NlWKEEdit: now with chapter 2 from Poison Ivy's POV and omg so much smut I had to change the rating.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269





	1. Kiss me tenderly

_Fuck. Fuck fuck_ **fucking** _fuck._

This couldn’t be happening. Harley watched in horror as the tied-up Dr Psycho started glowing red, screaming and laughing maniacally. A burst of light shot upwards from his ridiculously large head and illuminated the sky, forming a giant screen for all of Gotham to see. The short egomaniac was broadcasting the memories he’d stolen from Ivy, a weirdly-in-3rd-person rendition of what had transpired in Themyscira.

_Imagine how weird it woulda been if I were seein’ myself be fucked through Ive’s eyes! Hahaha now that’s some kinky stu-… ugh, Harley, **this isn’t the time**!_

Time seemed to freeze as Harley’s brain went into overdrive. She’s sure the boring, uptight Dr. Quinzel in her head would give her a _very_ insightful analysis of her situation and complex emotional state right now (she inwardly rolled her eyes) but she was too far gone for that right now. Harley was engulfed in a flurry of emotions, felt like everything was closing in, though on the outside her breathing was regular, and only the quickness of her pulse and the pained look in her eyes could betray her.

The sharpest and easiest emotion she could identify was pain. Deep, dull, feels like your stomach is filled with lead type of pain. Pain that burns behind your eyes as you fight back the tears. Pain from burying feelings and lying to herself, pain from thinking she could ever find love, pain from letting herself fall for someone again after she’d told herself there wouldn’t be another Joker. Pain from letting herself have hope, pain from rejection, from being tossed aside in favor of …of _fucking_ _Kiteman_ of all people. All expertly mixed in a wonderful cocktail with fear, anger, love, lust, anticipation and, against any and all better judgment… longing.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. Harleen!!! I told ya we don’ have time to psychoanalyze me right now. Psycho is revenge-pornin’ me and Ive as we speak!_

**Harley, you know very well you’re in control and it’s immature of you to blame this on me. You bared yourself to Pamela just now, taking a huge leap of faith and leaving yourself vulnerable…which, I’m proud of. But you’ve held this off long enough, you need to have this conversation with yourself.**

_And **now** is the fuckin’ time to do that? You-fuck- … shittin’ me… I swear ta… ugh ok. Fine. Fine! This better be quick._

Harley let herself dwell on why seeing what she was about to see was so triggering for her. Every time something had happened between her and Pam, it had been spontaneous, organic, and definitely not with any consideration for ensuing consequences. The magical kiss under the stars was explosive from the adrenaline and near-death experience. The two, mind-blowing, wonderful nights she’d gotten with Ivy had been under the influence of alcohol. And seeing their night of passion from an outsider’s perspective, sober, was something she definitely couldn’t handle.

On the screen, Pam was kissing her neck fervently, making her throw her head back and moan and thread her fingers in her lovers’ beautiful red hair. Harley had thought she remembered everything, but the projected scene was bringing back her own memories with more clarity.

\-----

Harley felt like she was in heaven. Pure, unadulterated heaven- and she was, technically, since she was in Themyscira, island of badass warrior women she wouldn’t mind being stepped on by- but that’s beside the point. Ive and her had had a little too much to drink at the raver and now here they were, back at it again, although in a different room this time. (Selina better thank her tomorrow).

Ivy was currently ‘celebrating her back’ by devouring her neck with open-mouthed kisses and little nips here and there. Both of their hands were desperately seeking purchase on the others’ body, threading into hair and pulling, grasping hips to bring the other impossibly closer in an attempt to alleviate their growing need for friction. Harley could feel the familiar tight coil of heat pooling low in her belly, a heat she’d had to pointedly ignore for far too long, a heat she’d had no shame in satisfying herself to thoughts of red hair, beautiful green skin and a deep, rich voice reaching a crescendo. 

One leg wrapped around Ivy’s waist and pressed against the door, Harley unconsciously ground her hips against the woman she loved, holding onto her for dear life. Ivy chuckled under her breath and reached the junction between her neck and shoulders, started sucking in earnest. Her right arm was wrapped across Harley’s back, holding her in place by her left shoulder, fingers lightly massaging the area. Near immobilized, all Harley could do was pull tightly on the red hair before her in a silent plea, earning herself a little gasp and then a growl. Ivy pulled back for a second to say something, but Harley cut her off with her intense gaze, pupils blown wide. Slightly panting, cheeks pink, she gave Ivy a pointed look that they both understood, their hands rapidly reaching for her clothes. They made quick work of Ivy’s leather jacket, pants and shirt, and Ivy wordlessly moved Harley towards the bed, kissing her deeply. She let out a little whine when the blonde broke off the kiss, heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment, but Harley only smiled as she slowly, reverently, pulled off her green bra and grabbed her ass to pull her closer.

\----

_Oh my- shit I don’t think I’ll ever get used ta that view. And now **all** of Gotham’s seen her like this. Fuck this is fuckin’ fucked up._ _And all I can think about is the softness of her skin and how beautiful she looked; how lovely her little sounds were…and how much I wanna do that again, wanna hear her scream my name._

Harley wished she could look away. She could still feel that dull, painful ache in her chest and didn’t dare see the looks on Ivy and Chuck’s faces. She was too scared of being rejected once again.

_What’s the fuckin’ point of this torture Harleen? Let’s just break outta this fuckin’ mind freeze and stop this humiliation!_

_Harleen? Are you seriously ignorin’ me right now? Great. Now I’m talkin’ to myself._

On the screen, she suddenly saw herself plopping backwards on the bed ( _and when the hell did **I** get naked?)_ bringing Ivy down on top of her. And that’s when she got it. What her subconscious was trying to get her to understand, something she couldn’t have noticed that night.

It was something small, a tiny detail, something that was over in a flash, but it was important. Harley saw herself reaching up to Ivy, cupping her face, and as their faces inched closer together for a deep kiss, they smiled. They smiled a soft, gentle smile at each other, with half lidded eyes and stupid grins. The tenderness of the moment was not something her drunk self could have realized.

\----

She needed more. Much more. She felt like her whole body was on fire, lighting up wherever Ive was touching- which, ironic, considering the name of the person she was currently against.

They were on the bed now, Harley cupping Ivy’s face, and she felt a fluttering warmth bloom in her chest at the sight before her. Ivy looked like a goddess, naked in all her green glory, looking down at her with a lopsided smile and fire in her eyes. Before she knew it, she was kissing her again, and her hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss as she flipped them over.

_I don’t want this moment to end. Please don’t let this end. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me show you what you could have. Don’t leave me._

Harley shut down her yearnful thoughts and focused on the present. She nestled her thigh between Ivy’s legs, pressing into her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ivy gasped at the contact, eyes shuttering close, brows knitting in pleasure. Armed with precious knowledge from the previous night, Harley was skillful and deliberate in her movements, despite her inebriated state. With her thigh softly grinding into her, she made her way down Ivy’s neck and onto her breasts, teasing the redhead with her mouth and fingers, only grazing what Ivy oh-so-desperately wanted her to touch. Which is why she wasn’t surprised when the fingers tangled in her hair pulled hard in frustration, shooting hot white pleasure directly to her core. She moaned, adjusting herself better against Ivy to alleviate a pressure of her own, accidentally pressing harder against the woman beneath her.

‘ _Fuck_ , Harls.”

Ivy’s voice was raspy yet higher pitched, her eyes still closed in pleasure. _Fuck she was hot_. Harley looked up at her, smile turning slightly predatory, and stopped all movement. She wanted to play with her a bit.

Immediately, Ivy’s eyes shot open and looked down at the blonde woman nestled between her breasts, biting her lip in a bad attempt to hold back a grin. She squinted her eyes in annoyance and bucked her hips upwards to get that delicious pressure back between her legs.

More aware of the heat and dampness against her thigh than ever, Harley’s cocked up an eyebrow up at her in a silent question, and when she saw the redhead’s eyes darken, she knew she was having exactly the desired effect. A green hand untangled itself from her half-undone pigtails and shot downwards in a desperate attempt to alleviate some pressure, but she caught it in its tracks. The blonde quickly gripped both of Ivy’s hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. Poison Ivy may have superpowers, but her body was stronger. Harley quickly straddled her with her knees, effectively pinning down her hips as well.

“Just tell me whatchya need, _babe_.” Harley’s face was a picture of mischief as she used the pet-name Ivy had called her so many times in the past.

Harley could see the indecision in Ivy’s eyes as a battle between her pride and raw need took place in her mind. Not one to be merciful, she started palming, teasing her breasts with her free hand, tugging and pinching her nipples just the way she liked. She then trailed it down to her center where, without breaking eye-contact, she dragged a finger through her wet folds, purposefully letting out a small whimper of content.

By that point, Ivy’s pupils were blown wide with lust, but she held on, just barely.

When Harley brought her glistening finger to her mouth and licked it slowly, with purpose, as some sort of reminder of what her deft tongue had done to her the previous night, she broke.

Voice tight with tension, Ivy tried to play down her plea. “Harls if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to-“

And that’s all it took. Harley couldn’t deny her any longer. She let go of Ivy’s hands and started kissing her body feverishly, from that special spot on her neck, down to her hard nipples, her soft stomach, and finally she was settled between creamy, green thighs, arms looped under them for better access.

Ivy’s hands had immediately found their home, holding on tightly to the other woman’s locks as she felt her nuzzle her thighs with her nose, kissing her inner thigh reverently. Ivy let out a contented sigh, her eyes fluttering shut and a soft smile on her lips.

\---

And there it was again. Tenderness. Something completely out of place for a supposedly spur-of-the-moment, drunken hookup. The realization brought her out of her reminiscing and back to the screen in front of her, which she noticed was only actually showing the ‘highlights” of their night rather than the whole shebang. She could still hear the echoes of Ivy’s wanton moans and sharp gasps in her head when the screen shifted. Where she had seen herself absolutely devouring her best friend, she could now see Ivy absolutely ravaging her, her flexible legs comfortable on each side of her head.

_God, kids in Gotham are gonna be scarred for life._ _Or, ya know, realize they’re gay. Hopin’ for the latter._

How was this still going on? Why had no one tried to stop Psycho from showing this? Were the others simply as shell-shocked as she was? Harley could feel the tension in the room building but was still too afraid to look at the others’ faces. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, everything was going on in slow motion. She was also uncomfortably turned on by the situation. The Ivy on the screen was frenzied in her movements against Harley, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin, and a _look_ on her face that just went straight to Harley’s core.

_Way to always be a horndog, Harls. But fuck who wouldn’t be turned on by this? We’re fuckin’ hot as hell._

**Love to see you bury important breakthroughs with horniness, Harley.**

_Great. You’re back._

But Harley didn’t forget what she’d seen. She just didn’t know what to make of it. The tenderness… it just made no sense-

_Oh, shit._

**That’s my girl.**

Ivy had always protected herself, not let any people in. Despite this, Harley had managed to become her best friend, and Ivy had become the greatest source of support and love in her life. She helped her get away from an abusive relationship, she was there to help put the pieces back together time after time… And yet Harley had hurt her, deeply, becoming Ivy’s greatest fear.

Blinded by her own fears and fooled by Ivy’s words, Harley hadn’t let herself realize that Ivy _had been in love with her this whole time_. She’d been protecting herself by burying her feelings, probably for two reasons. One, because she didn’t want to lose her only friend. And two- just as she’d told her herself- because she couldn’t trust Harley with her heart.

_How could I have been so blind?_ _Ives loves Kiteman but she isn’t **in love**_ _with him! She was usin’ him as a distraction and now she doesn’t wanna hurt his feelings and prefers the safe, literally opposite-of-me option. I’ve always seen Ive’s love for me shine through, durin’ important times, when she can’t hide it…_

**Poison Ivy was denying her feelings for you because of your past, self-centered, inconsiderate, selfish and messy actions. And now she’s not seeing your growth because she’s in too deep and needs to comfort herself in her choice of marrying Kiteman.**

_Gee, thanks, doc. You really know howta put it delicately._

But Harley was suddenly broken out of her thoughts. Dr. Psycho let out a final scream as the memory faded from the sky.

“Oooh, I need a cigarette” Psycho passed out and Harley was left face to face with Kiteman. Brows furrowed, worried, her eyes quickly shifted to meet Ivy’s, who’s own shifted back to Kiteman.

The three stood together in an awkward silence.

\---

Not too far away, three people were also basking in an awkward silence. High up in Wayne Enterprise Tower, the victims of Poison Ivy's love pheromones had just woken up together in a rather compromising situation.

Mirth filling her eyes, Diana spoke. "So, uh... a friend of Bruce Wayne's, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I ain’t mad I had to watch that scene repeatedly to make sure everything matched haha. I just had so many thoughts about this moment and I wanted to explore it more, from Harley’s POV.  
> So… here ya go thirsty Harlivy shippers, here ya go.
> 
> Also I hope that Harley's inner monologue made sense? It's my first time writing in years, first time writing for this fandom, and I'm trying my best to capture the characters best as I can ;)
> 
> Also hope you guys could hear the "hahaha she's still limber" during that one part 
> 
> Kudos and comments very welcome :D


	2. Don't hurt me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same scene from 2x12, from Ivy's perspective. Her thoughts, feelings, memories and realizations and a LOT more smut.  
> Oh god so much smut. I can't believe i wrote this

Disoriented would be an understatement and crushed doesn’t even begin to explain how she’s feeling right now. Terrified to even look at Harley or Chuck? Sure. Ready to rip out Dr. Psycho’s spine through his dumbass mouth? Yes. Definitely.

Unable to move or do anything? …Possibly.

Last thing she could recall clearly was rushing to the mall to get Psycho to stop fucking messing with her wedding with his godforsaken para-demons. Trying to remember anything after that is like catching clouds: every time she feels on the verge of grasping a moment, a face, a voice, it swirls and escapes her grasp…which she had since deduced was because of the mind control.

She _can_ remember how she came back to herself, the satisfying and oddly familiar feel of Harley’s lips pressed against hers, callused hands framing her face delicately, and those bright blue eyes looking at her with relief. Then, there had been no time to properly address what the hell was going on; all she knew was that fucking misogynistic asshole Psycho had mind controlled her and that he needed to get his ass handed to him, pronto.

In the heat of the action Ivy had been oblivious to the fact that the dynamic between Harley and her had just …naturally clicked back into place. They’d smoothly brought down Psycho without even breaking a sweat. She’d felt relieved, going back to being Harley’s _most bitter friend_ and for a moment, one blissful moment, everything had been right with the world. Things were back to how they should be. She’d had faith they could overcome their little… slip up. Slip-up **s**?

But then, listening to the conversation between Harley and Darkseid, she’d slowly come to a painful realization. How could she have been so blind? Harley had nearly destroyed all of Gotham to distract herself from the pain of rejection. Harley really lo-, _no,_ had _strong feelings_ for her.

_Fuck_.

More importantly, and what she’d tried to ignore then, was how much more mature Harley had acted. She’d thought things through and was self-aware enough to realize that the power Darkseid was offering her wasn’t what she wanted. She had grown so much…

…But she couldn’t be with her. _No_. Ivy inwardly shook her head. it was too painful. Too risky. She couldn’t let herself trust again. Not after everything. And anyways, she was marrying Kiteman… a wonderful, loving, predictable guy who made her laugh, and was there for her when she needed him. She didn’t want to hurt him- _fuck_ , _and now thanks to Psycho I’m hurting him anyways._ Ivy realized. _Why were plants so much easier than humans?_ No matter what she did she fucking hurt the few people she cared about.

Ivy fought back tears as she dwelled on her conflicted feelings of guilt, shame, and desire. Being with Harley had felt unbelievably good. Damnit, it had felt _right_. But her strong feelings for her were dangerous, they left her vulnerable. And she would never let herself be vulnerable again. _Never_ again…she wasn’t strong enough.

No amount of mind-blowing orgasmic sex, incredibly rewarding intimacy and nature-saving adventure could be worth the risk…could it?

_No. It can’t. Harley will leave you again. She…she will hurt you again. She’s too self-centered and unpredictable._ Ivy convinced herself.

Ivy wasn’t sure whether she should be impressed or concerned for herself that she’d managed to hold onto to her sanity this long, considering the mess of emotions she was currently feeling. She was still standing, outwardly impassible, even though Psycho had decided to out her to the whole city in the vilest way possible. Inwardly, she felt violated on so many levels, wanted to scream until her voice broke.

All she could do right now was agonize in silence as she watched the colossal screen in the sky. She could see herself feasting on her best friend’s neck with gusto, Harley’s bleach-white hands distinct against her bright red hair. She remembered the shivers she got from the pulling, the light raking of nails against the nape of her neck, the hot breath in her ear whispering, begging for more…

_Damnit._

Being forced to literally face her mistakes felt like a sick joke from some higher power. Despite the ungodly amount of alcohol she’d consumed that night, she remembered it well- too well, flashes of Harley’s face scrunched up from pure bliss popping back into her mind at the worst moments possible, guilt hitting her like a punch to the gut.

This distinct mix of shame and desire swirling in her belly was becoming all too familiar. Completely paralyzed by her inner-conflict, Ivy couldn’t rip her eyes away from the sky, couldn’t stop listening to the impossibly sexy pants and whimpers. She easily fell back into her memories, more vivid than ever.

\----

She had Harley pressed against her hotel room’s door, one leg hooked around her waist, fingers in her hair. She inwardly laughed at her naiveté, thinking she could control herself after tasting the forbidden fruit.

_How can something so wrong feel so right?_

Harley’s hips canted up against hers, creating a delicious friction. She chuckled at the other woman’s eagerness, redoubling her efforts on the stretched-out neck before her, reveling in the taste that was uniquely Harley.

Her right arm was hooked around alabaster skin, holding her securely in place. She took great pleasure in teasing the woman before her, was determined to drive her mad with lust- _Ah_!

Ivy quickly went from gasp to growl when Harley pulled her hair. She stopped her ministrations momentarily to tell Harley to behave, but she was stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she looked up.

Ivy swore she could feel all her blood rush south when her eyes met Harley’s. The blonde was out of breath, flushed, with her pupils blown wide, and she was looking at her like she was going to eat her up.

_God, I hope she does_

Harley glanced down at her still-dressed body and the unspoken message was clear. In what felt like a flash, Ivy’s clothes were strewn across the floor, the air cool against her naked green skin. She found herself sucking Harley’s lower lip into her mouth and guiding her towards the bed eagerly.

She was so engrossed in the moment that she couldn’t suppress a little whimper when Harley broke off the kiss. She quickly got over her embarrassment when Harley reverentially peeled off her green bra and pulled her back in, hands firmly on her ass.

\----

Her stomach lurched at the thought of the whole city seeing this. At the thought of _him_ seeing this. And yet…and yet! A sick, buried part of her was enjoying this. Everything was out in the open now… _literally_ she mused. No more secrets. This was forcing her to take a step back and accept the reality of what had happened. And she wasn’t sure she liked the feelings that came with it.

‘ _Fuck_ , Harls.”

Her own voice, all raspy and breathless, trained her attention back to her stolen memories in the sky, and the heat between her legs returned with vigor at the sight before her.

\----

Harley was nestled between her breasts…not doing anything. _Why the fuck was she not doing anything?_ Ivy thought in frustration. She bucked her hips upwards, trying desperately to get that _delicious_ pressure back between her legs.

Harley cocked up an eyebrow at her, as if to say, “ _I dare ya’ …’_ ”.

Ivy was dizzy for relief, any type of relief. She didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on before, Harley seemingly knowing exactly how and where to touch her to drive her insane with need. And god did she need her. Wanted her to touch her, kiss her, bite her, _claim_ her, make her forget her own name.

Lost in her torment, Ivy’s hand untangled itself from Harley’s hair and shot downwards in a desperate attempt to take matters into her own hands. But Harley was stronger, faster. She expertly pinned her arms above her head by her wrists and straddled her hips with her knees to hold her down completely.

“Just tell me whatchya need, _babe_.”

She wanted to punch that face. In the mouth. Gently. With her lips. Harley was infuriating, refusing to give her what she so desperately needed. The tension had been building for what felt like eons, and _now_ she wanted her to beg for it? _No way. If she thinks that I’m…_

And Ivy’s brain short circuited.

Strong body still hovering above her, Harley was using her free hand to toy with her breasts, tugging and pinching her nipples exquisitely. Her face was twisted in pleasure, her impossibly white skin coated with a thin sheen of sweat, giving her an otherworldly glow. She languidly trailed her hand down, down to her center. She cracked her eyes open to bask in the effect she had on Ivy, whimpering as she dragged a single finger through her glistening folds, and brought it back up to her mouth to lick it slowly, purposefully.

Ivy could hear her heart thundering in her ears like a drum, could feel her body thrumming with excitement. Memories of what Harley’s deft tongue had done to her the previous night hit her like a truck, and she broke.

Ivy’s voice was ragged when she voiced her desire, she desperately hung onto her pride, even as she pleaded.

“Harls if you don’t _fuck me_ right now I’m going to-“

All at once, it felt like Harley was everywhere. Her mouth was leaving a trail of fire as it kissed down her body feverishly, hands caressing her in kind. Finally, _finally_ , Harley was settled between her legs, shoulders nudging her knees apart, arms hooking under her thighs for better access to where she needed her most.

Ivy thought she might just combust from the view itself. She let her head fall back, her hands immediately finding their home, holding on tightly to Harley’s blonde hair as she felt her nuzzle her thighs with her nose, kissing her inner thigh reverently. At that, Ivy let out a contented sigh, her eyes fluttering shut and a soft smile on her lips.

Apparently, Harley was always in the mood to play. Ivy was soaked, could feel herself dripping down her thighs. Harley’s head dropped down to catch a droplet with her tongue before it reached the mattress, and, torturously slowly, she licked back up the trail.

_Fucking tease._

The blonde between her thighs started peppering her outer lips with kisses, occasionally dipping her tongue closer to her center. She unhooked her right arm to use her fingers, gently parting her lips to give her long, slow licks, lapping up her juices with a contented hum.

She broke away for a moment, smiling devilishly, her mouth and chin glistening. “Fuck Ive, I just wanna eat ya up all night!”

Ivy heard herself take in a sharp breath at the words, could feel herself clench, her short nails raking Harley’s scalp as she went back to work. Having the wet heat of Harley’s mouth against her felt like pure heaven. At last, she felt a deft tongue flicking against her clit and her whole body tensed up in anticipation, toes curling in pleasure.

“Use ya words, Pammy,” Harley chuckled.

Ivy was too far gone to care. “ _Please_ , Harls,” she cried out. “I need you, just-“

Harley stroked her, fingers teasing her entrance as she suckled on her bundle of nerves.

Ivy choked on her words, her breathing shallow and loud, hands tugging at Harley’s hair, _hard_.

“ _Harls_!” she bit back a sob. “Fuck me, god damnit!”

Satisfied, Harley buried two fingers in the pink flesh before her, angling her head so that her chin wouldn’t hinder her pumping hand. Ivy suddenly felt those fingers curling up against her front wall perfectly, and she let her mouth hang open as she felt the familiar sizzling pressure building in her lower belly.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. In her incoherent haze, she heard herself encouraging Harley, repeating her name over and over like a prayer, asking for more, _more_ , faster, stronger, crying out in time with the back and forth. Harley complied expertly, sinking into her at a rapid pace, flicking her tongue exquisitely, her strong arm still holding on to her hip to stop her from squirming too much.

The tense heat Ivy felt was rising, intensifying in the best way possible. Abruptly, Harley completely pulled out her fingers and Ivy loudly groaned at the loss of contact, but her desperation was short-lived.

Harley quickly replaced her fingers with her mouth, her long tongue taking over, delving into her wet heat deliciously. At the same time, Harley’s fingers found her clit, rubbing her _fast_ and _sharp_ and _just how she liked it_. Her back arched off the bed as she let out a breathy moan, lightheaded from the pleasure. She was _so close_ , so fucking close, tears pricking behind her eyes.

_Harley!_

Ivy dissolved into pleasure, her vision fading to black. Time slowed, her mouth opened in a silent cry, she felt her body tense up tightly and then release blissfully, waves of pleasure rippling, coursing through her body.

When she finally came to, out-of-breath, she glanced down at Harley, who was looking up at her from between her legs with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“ _Well_ … that sure was somethin’, Ive.”

Spent but ready for revenge, Ivy used her right hand to grasp Harley’s chin and tilted it upwards assertively, fully aware of the effect it would have.

“Up.”

Sure enough, the blonde melted into her touch, whimpered, and followed her hands’ movement, crawling back up her lithe green body without breaking eye contact. It was like she’d flipped a switch, the woman completely changed demeanor. The heavily hooded blue eyes had a near manic look, and it was intoxicating to look into them. Harley was now draped over her naked body, their legs interlocking perfectly, and she heard Harley bite back a moan from the contact.

_She must be so pent up after all this…so sensitive._

An immediate confirmation of her thoughts, Ivy became aware of the wet heat against her thigh, and Harley flushed in embarrassment at the realization that her black and red ‘shorts’ ( _those were fucking underwear_ ) were completely soaked through.

“Ive… _please_.” Harley unconsciously echoed Ivy’s earlier plea.

_She’s fucking drenched._ Ivy unconsciously wet her lips at the thought, an image of her head buried between pale white thighs flashing in her minds’ eye. _But no…she’s had her fun, I’ll have mine._

Ivy’s hands caressed their way to the back of Harley’s head, threading into the blonde locks there once again. Harley took in a sharp breath at the light and pleasant sensation, her own hands starting to draw light circles against the nape of Ivy’s neck.

Time ceased to exist when their lips finally met again, and Ivy moaned into the hungry kiss as she tasted herself on the other woman. Wanting more, always more, she sucked on Harley’s lower lip, nibbled, and then bit down, hard, pulling on her hair at the same time. She enjoyed the little keening noise she got from it, and she could feel Harley’s thundering heartbeat against her chest, her hips’ light rocking movements against her thigh.

_I can’t tell if she’s making her kinks obvious on purpose or not…fucking psychiatrist._

Ivy flipped them over, pinning the smaller woman on her back.

“W-what are ya-“

“Hold your hands above your head, Harls,” Ivy interrupted her. “And don’t move them unless I say so.” She kept her voice and her gaze steady, but her whole body was pulsating with desire for the woman in front of her, and it was taking everything she had to savor this moment.

Harley’s hands flew above her head, her eyes unwavering and dark from desire. Her chest was heaving, and her skin was so flushed it almost looked natural again.

\-----

Ivy felt her nails digging into her forearm painfully and was instantly brought back to her present ordeal. Her blood was roaring in her ears, adrenaline pumping in her veins, from the sinful scene before her eyes or the sheer fear of what was to come, she didn’t know.

On the screen, Psycho was further ahead in her memories.

Ivy let out a long, slow exhale from her slightly parted lips to try and steady her breathing.

She remembered how easy it had been to bring Harley’s limber legs’ up close to her torso, remembered how frenzied her movements were against her, thrusting mercilessly into her tight heat. She remembered biting and sucking desperately at her neck, her nipples, her wanton cries of pleasure spurring her on. She remembered the near-animalistic look in Harley’s eyes after she’d whispered filthy nothings into her ear, when she’d gotten a bit rougher at her behest, and when she’d finally given in, body springing and tensing as she came loudly.

She also remembered the agonizing pain of months of emotional neglect. She remembered the bitter heartache of seeing her best friend ditch her once again for her toxic ex, she remembered the plain look of adoration on Kiteman’s face when he looked at her.

And then, just as suddenly as it had been lit up, the sky was dark again. As Psycho passed out in front of her, she made eye contact with Harley, the both of them turning to Chuck’s crestfallen face.

She’d made her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm still not over writing something so explicit hahaha.
> 
> I just felt the need to explore what Ivy was feeling during this scene too, because when I watched the episode we barely got to see any of their reactions, we have no idea how they felt, what they thought, and I was so baffled at how the finale started- how did they get there? What was Poison Ivy thinking? So by writing i tried to understand what she was thinking.
> 
> Don't hesitate to share your favorite part with me in the comments !


End file.
